goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:StarSand Cove
Something -*the endless crashing of the waves brings a dead body to shore, riddled with knife wounds* Zion: -Walking threw and see's Ban- -Gasps- A boy! -Runs to his aid- He's not breathing! Zeon: ''violently beside Ban, bleeding heavily, similar to his fight with Miira Ban.... run... '''Water Princess' *Falls from tree violently and lands on the sand covered in blood, bullets, knife tips, and broken glass. Steve: Water princess you ok *runs over to water princesses side* Water Princess Who... who are you Steve: ... the killer *stabs Water princess through the heart with a knife then flees* Water Princess: *As the final act of her life she ki blasts Steve through the chest and he falls violently down from the tree* *cries, still in pain while dieing* Steve: *heals then flees* Water Princess: WAIT... why did you kill me?! Steve: Its my job to kill everyone Water Princess: Why though, You know that you won't be forgiven for what you've done to these people, and killing a princess in her own kingdom, what were you thingking. My guards are hot on your tail as we speak! Steve *already killed the guards and is licking the blood of the knife* Just roll over and die already i must go kill finn Water Princess: *passes out* Zeon: NOT THIS TIME. Water Princess: Ugh *wakes up finding Steve's head almost cracked open, and Zeon standing above* Uhhh... Thank you Zeon. You saved me... Fasha *is flying and then falls on the coast* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *lands on butt* OW *Light shines, and a body, with an odly familiar Diamond arm is brought to the shore as well, it has clearly been in the water for some while* * someone laughs as the arm comes out* Steve come to me *steves body glows randomly* Jökä-Face: .*Appears as a red cloaked figure, standing infront of Steve, towering over him, frusting* Fasha *Stares at Joka-Face and the "diamond guy"* what on earth am I looking at, hmm probably just hallucinating, *Steves body turns a hint of blue Tidal: So this is the new host eh Fasha O_O I don't think I'm hallucinating Tidal: *dives into the ocean heading towards water princesses kingdom* Mortals th they make my sick Fassha Oh No! Water Princess! *starts flying to water Princess' Kingdom* Water Princess: *gets up and rushes to kingdom and locks doors* Jökä-Face: Oh, not today, Kira. Tidal: *arrives at the kingdom* locked door bwahaha *easily kicks door down* Jack: *Arrives at kingdom by flying through wall* Water Princess, someone just burst through your door, get ready cause I think he isn't friendly Fasha *Sees Tidal* Oh no you don't! *flies very quickly and then shoots rapid ki-blasts at him* Tidal: *walking slowly and calmly seeming unaffected* Water Princess: *goes to room and locks door* Oh gob I am so scared *hides in closet and locks the door* Tidal: *walks throguh the kingdom to a podium in the plaza* Time to announce my return Fasha *runs into castle* Water princess, your alright. phew.... I'm going to help you. Water Princess: Thank goodness it's you Fasha! You need to stop Tidal from announcing his return! My people explode when they are scared! Hurry time is of the essence! Fasha: Ummm... how does water explode? *steps up to the podium and speaks inot a mic* PEOPLE OF THE WATER KINGDOM YOUR SAVIOR HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha: savior?! Jökä-Face: .*Appears behind Tidal, pointing gun against his head* You of all know I HATE saviours. Unless they are crazy. Tidal: Young Joka so naive I am a savior a savior that causes mass destruction Jökä-Face: .*eyes turn into a Dark Purple color*: F*ck you, b!tch! It's a Jökä, ya get it, lil' boy, girl, the hell you are? Tidal: The correct term is spirit of the ocean Water Princess: '''Well I'm the princess of the ocean! *flies down and kicks Tidal in the face* Take that! ~Kindly points out that you're all currently underwater~ Fasha: *swims to surface* Tidal: *grabs your foot* Your a fraud you do not decend from me Fasha: *takes a deep breath,Swims down and then kicks Tidal* Tidal: *catches Fasha's foot then flips her and WP* Fasha: *faints and starts sinking into the water* '''Water Princess: *ki blasts Tidal then brings Fasha to the surface* Tidal: *reads a prophecy to the water kingdom* Then they said one man would host me as I came back to this kingdom to rule once again Water Princess: Heck no! *dives back down and kicks Tidal * This is MY kingdom... My mother left me this kingdom and I intend to keep it! Tidal: ... *speaks into mic* Well your family is a fraud they captured me to take control of ym kingdom this is my kingdom for me and my decendants Fasha: *on the surface, breathing heavily for a while* Oh no, water princess is still down there. *Dives into water and then ki-blasts Tidal* Tidal: *swims at ki blasts and puts fasha in a headlock* Move and die Fasha: *in headlock* Umm... die is a such strong word what about... umm... mortally wound or something else that doesn't mean death. Tidal: *thinks then speaks* You posses dedcution abilites if I dont kill you you might be made an advisor to me Fasha: Umm I think no... I do not want to be an adviser Tidal: I will find something AJ: *throws kingdom name book at Tidal* Where is your name then if you ruled MY kingdom then? *ki blasts Tidal* Fasha: -_-' Tidal: Fasha tell your friend to stop trying to hurt me it gets boring after a while Fasha: Umm... I don't know, also since when was I an ally to you? Warning: The above disscussion was locked. Nearly every transaction in it was over-powered. It will eventually be removed. Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' [[User:Richie Cordelia|''' Stand tall, Never Fall ]] 22:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ''' Kisama ga dare de to 12:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Zeon's "Project" Zeon: ''into StarSand Cove, carrying a rather large load of lumber and random pieces of metal and other stuff. Humming, he walks into the cave, beyond sight, starts making a hammering sound Hmmm... hmmm-hmmm...hmmmhmmmHMMM. '''AJ: '*is seen fighting a water guard* KIA *uses the Apocolypse Blaster and the water guard crumbles like dust* *is seen wearing battle clothes such as the one I wear in the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament* *sees Zeon* Hello! Why are you here? Fasha: *flies and then lands on ass* AGAIN! Gangnam: *on a cliff near the cave wearing a cape like picoolo's* The world is cruel AJ: '*runs to kingdom and opens secret lab room* I need to do some important research in the new information I just received! *writes formula on whiteboard* Gangnam: *walks into the water and swims around for a bit trying to keep my mind off of things* 'Jack '*Crouching on a cliff, watching everyone below, is suddenly plagued by hallucinations but shakes them off* Ugh Gangnam: *gets out of the water and climbs the cliff to get my cape* Jack what are you doing here? 'Jack '*Is staring ahead at the ocean chuckling* Hehehehe nothing. Gangnam: *puts cape on* The assassin in my tells me your lying 'Jack 'Then the assassin in you lies. Gangnam: It can not 'Jack '*Is motionless for a few seconds, then speaks* All it takes is a little push.... Gangnam: And that push will be your certain death 'Jack 'PFFTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEATH? I meant something else entirely! Anyways, I've had enough of this cliff. *Jumps off cliff and lands in front of cave* Ooooooo hahahaha what's in here? BAH, I'll find out later. Gangnam: Jack... Meet me near the other end of the cove in a couple of minutes '''AJ: *'hears people talking in the distance* Hello? *comes out of lab and runs out of cave and sees Jack and Gangnam* Oh no... Guys why are you here? This is MY island! Gangnam: Well I came to get my mind of of things and Jack here wanted a little kissy kissy action with you '''Jack '''Hehe funny, anyways, why can't I be here AJ? ZEON: Because I'm working on a project and you can't be here!!! Fasha: well I accidently fell while flying.... Again '''AJ: ... No... you all need to leave! There is something I need to do and it involves complete silence! ZEON: Considering I was here first, I think you should GO TOO. '''AJ: '''This is my freakin' island! My kingdom! You came out of nowhere and you think you can tell ME to go?! Well forget that mess!